


Pew Pew

by SoriSeeraKyra



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bat Nips, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoriSeeraKyra/pseuds/SoriSeeraKyra
Summary: You find your way into the bat cave and you have questions about the functionality of your husbands suit.





	Pew Pew

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from tumblr

“Ever thought about nipple guns?”

The question had stumped Bruce Wayne. After coming home from a rather tiresome board meeting, he was received by Alfred who had a slightly panicked look on his face.

“She’s in the cave, sir.”

Bruce felt his heart drop. He had intended to tell his fiancé about the Bat but he hadn’t found the right time. At least that’s what he told himself. Perhaps in the back of his mind he had a secret fear that she wouldn’t be as miraculous as she had seemed. The fact that she had found her way into the Bat Cave had set off alarm bells in his mind.

Rushing down into the cave heart pounding in his ears, he expected to see the woman trying to hack into the Bat Computer or trying to steal something valuable, instead he found her admiring his suit. 

***

You heard his alarmed footsteps as he came into view, but you didn’t turn to look at him. The suit that was in front of you was menacing, but you weren’t afraid. You knew that this is what he used to save a countless amount of lives.

His heavy foots steps slowly made their way over to you. He hadn’t said a word yet and you supposed that that the shock and suspicion of your presence was what was keeping him silent.

“Ever thought about nipple guns?” you question, moving your hand to rest on your chin inquisitively.

“What?” he sputtered out incredulously.

“Y’know, for when bad guys have your hands bound or something, you could shoot them with your nip nops or bat nips or whatever you want to call them.” You made finger guns and held them to your chest while mimicking a shooting motion.

“I don’t thin-“

“I mean I know that you don’t like shooting people or do the killing thing, but paralyzing nipple pellets would be cool.”

Bruce blinked at the woman slightly stunned. His worry eased from his shoulders and his suspicion of you wormed its way back to the dark corners of his mind.

“Adding something around the breast plate would most likely weaken the integrity of the front of the armor,” he stated turning to examine the suit as well.

“That makes sense,” you start nodding your head in understanding, “just food for thought.”

The next moments were filled with a comfortable silence. Bruce reached for your hand and you gladly let him take it. Leaning against his well-muscled arm you let out a deep breath. You both let the silence wash over you, an unspoken understanding settling in both of your minds. The fears of him sneaking out late at night to see another woman had been replaced with fear for his safety. His fear of you finding out his secret had been assuaged but came with an increase of worry about your safety.

Bruce broke the silence first.

“How did you get in here?”

“Dick told me how to get in here a few weeks ago, I just got the courage to come down here recently.”

“How did you-“

“Told him I’d go clean his apartment for the rest of the month.”

“So much for secrets.”


End file.
